<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got a Feeling by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659765">I Got a Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahead by a Century [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Proud Husband Steve Rogers, Slightly Jealous Steve Rogers, not that he'll admit it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d flown to Boston that day so Tony could attend a medical conference. The medical conference run by a Doctor he’d met with a few months prior. A lunch meeting that may or may not have led to Steve having been hit by a pang of jealousy because said Doctor was the Webster definition of Silver Fox if there ever was one, depending which of them told the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ahead by a Century [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got a Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have I told you how amazing you look?” Tony whispered in Steve’s ear while they waited in line at the bar.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled before turning to look at Tony. “Only about a hundred times since we left the hotel room.”</p>
<p>“Not my fault you have a whole sexy professor vibe going on.” Tony gave him a quick peck on the lips. “It’s hot!”</p>
<p>Steve felt his face heat as they reached the front of the line. He ordered their drinks – a club soda for Tony, and a Gin and Tonic for himself – before his husband continued.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re trying to do, you know. I’m not even sure he’ll be here tonight.”</p>
<p>Steve bit back a smile. He handed Tony his drink and grabbed his hand so they could make their way back in the crowd.</p>
<p>They’d flown to Boston that day so Tony could attend a medical conference. The medical conference run by a Doctor he’d met with a few months prior. A lunch meeting that may or may not have led to Steve having been hit by a pang of jealousy because said Doctor was the Webster definition of Silver Fox if there ever was one, depending which of them told the story.</p>
<p>As much as Steve could admit there was a small part of him that did question some of the motives of the somewhat good-looking Doctor, he was mostly insanely proud of Tony. He didn’t always understand what Tony explained to him, but he knew how revolutionary the green Arc Reactor tech he’d been working on was. And how beneficial it would be to the medical industry. While Tony kept joking that Steve had only tagged along to stake his claim, Steve <em>was</em> there to support him and because of how proud he was of him.</p>
<p>Every time someone stopped them to tell Tony how excited they were about his presentation, Steve beamed. It felt a bit ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Tony might find him sexy in a 3-piece suit, but Steve found his husband’s brain hot as hell.</p>
<p>“I’m just your arm candy. If I happen to look hotter than other attendees, that’s just a bonus,” Steve winked at him. “Tonight is all about you, and how smart and amazing you are.”</p>
<p>“Flatterer.” Tony replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure that was in our wedding vows somewhere. Have and hold, sickness and health, flatter and praise. I feel like that happened,” Steve answered, feigning seriousness to Tony’s great amusement.</p>
<p>Tony pulled on Steve’s hand, bringing it to his back so he could kiss him properly. “Thank you,” Tony said when they finally pulled apart. “I really am happy you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have missed it,” Steve smiled back.</p>
<p>They heard someone clear their throat and both turned towards the sound.</p>
<p>“Blake, hi,” Tony replied sounding genuinely confused. “I didn’t think you’d be here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I had to move a few things around, but figured it’d be rude to get you in on this conference and then leave you alone, you know?” Blake replied, a warm smile on his lips, eyes glued to Tony.</p>
<p>Hot Doctor Blake extended his hand to Tony and Steve unconsciously stood just a little straighter as Tony let go of his hand. He really was quite handsome in person, no doubt about it. Having him there instead of looking at pictures of him confirmed what Steve had felt from the beginning and what Tony had basically confirmed after he’d first met him. The guy was a bit of a douche. Steve wasn’t a fan.</p>
<p>“I appreciate that, but I told you Steve was coming and that it was fine if you watched it online. Speaking of, I realize you two haven’t formally met yet. Blake this is my husband Steve. Steve, Doctor Blake Ryan,” Tony introduced them.</p>
<p>Steve was the first to extend his hand this time, pleasant smile on his face, trying to pretend like Blake hadn’t just dismissed his existence. “Pleasure to meet you, Dr Ryan. Tony’s told me so much about you.”</p>
<p>Blake looked down at Steve’s hand before shaking it, almost as if he was deciding if Steve was worthy of his time. “Likewise, Mr Rogers.”</p>
<p>“<em>Stark</em>-Rogers,” Steve corrected with a tight smile, which made Tony shake his head lightly beside him. He placed his hand on Tony’s back, Tony leaning into his side. Steve knew that had been a very unnecessary move, and he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for it.</p>
<p>Blake narrowed his guys on Steve for a second before finally looking back to Tony. “The reason I came over, actually is because I have a favor to ask. One of our presenters had some plane delays and they’re moving the schedule around a bit. Do you think you’d be okay going on in 15?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, yeah. I guess.” Steve felt Tony tense next to him. No matter how many times he gave presentations, Steve knew he wasn’t a fan.</p>
<p>“You got this,” Steve reassured him, squeezing his shoulder. Tony turned to him with a small smile and Steve couldn’t resist giving him a kiss. “You’ll do great, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“You’re good for my ego, you know that?” Tony laughed. He turned back to Blake and told him he’d be ready before the other man excused himself to go tell the folks in charge of the change.</p>
<p>“Look on the bright side,” Steve started when they were alone again. “We can leave earlier now.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, true,” Tony mused. “Poor Doctor Ryan is going to be so sad,” he added, knowing it’d make Steve groan. “But seriously, you’re right on the leaving early part. We can go back to the hotel, order stupidly overpriced room service, use that fantastic tub in our room, eat cake in bed.”</p>
<p>“There you go. Silver lining right there.” Steve set their empty glasses on a nearby table and pulled Tony into a hug. “You got this, I mean it Tony. And I’ll be right here, cheering you on the whole time. If you need to picture anyone naked to calm your nerves, you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Tony laughed loudly, making a few heads turn around them. Tony pulled back so he could look at Steve, and most of the tension in his shoulders had melted away. “See, this is exactly why that technique is horrible. If I picture you naked… well nothing good can come of that.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Steve tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Not while I’m on stage, no. Do you really want me to have a boner in front of Dr Ryan? These pants are tight, it’d be obvious too.”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged smugly. “I’ll know it’s ‘cause of me. I don’t see a problem with it.”</p>
<p>Tony shook his head and kissed him. “You are absolutely ridiculous and adorable. You have nothing to be jealous about.“</p>
<p>“While I don’t object to being ridiculously adorable, I am really not-“</p>
<p>“If you saw yourself when he showed up, you’d beg to differ. I’ve seen peacocks that did less posturing than you tonight. I mean, again, flattering as heck, but you don’t have a thing to worry about.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned slightly. “I’m not worried. Something about him just really bugs me, that’s all. The way he acts with you like I just don’t exist. I can see why Pepper didn’t click with him now. Gotta admit he does look good though.”</p>
<p>The lights dimmed and Tony gave Steve one last kiss. “We can finish this conversation in a bubble bath later.”</p>
<p>Blake Ryan showed up on stage to introduce Tony. As he finished his introduction, Steve gave Tony’s hand a quick squeeze before Tony left, and he joined the cheering and clapping as Tony took the stage. It was hard not to beam with pride as Tony started his presentation. He’d heard him rehearse it a few times and still hung on his every word as Tony went through what got him to conceive of using the same tech they were using to power the Stark Industries buildings for medical equipment.</p>
<p>Just before he got to the part where he told a room full of doctors that the pacemaker he’d just theorized about was actually implanted in his chest, Tony found Steve in the crowd. It was the first time Tony was sharing this story with anyone except his family and friends, which Steve knew was the part that made him most nervous. Steve gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. Tony nodded, almost imperceptibly before continuing.</p>
<p>“This little gizmo here?” Tony shook the small pacemaker he’d just described in his hand. “It’s actually one of two that currently exist. The other one is also on this stage right now, but you can’t see it.” The screen behind Tony changed to stats and charts moving in real time, one column and a few numbers spiking just a bit. Steve heard a few murmurs around him as some of the Doctors and medical specialists in the room caught on to what they were looking at.</p>
<p>“That’s a live feed from my personal AI to the second device. Which, you’ve probably guessed by now is helping make sure my ticker works properly. And yes, I know that’s a bit high. I might look cool, calm, and collected, but I am way more nervous than I should be right now.” The crowd chuckled and Steve smiled, knowing this would help Tony relax a bit.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d need one of these things, even the first time the doctor mentioned it, let alone did I ever dream my tech could be used for anything more than just a power source for buildings, backup generators, maybe someday cars. And, don’t get me wrong, what you’re currently using is great! But, I’m still me and my brain makes me wonder ‘how can I make this just a bit better’. Trust me, the efficacy of our toaster at home has gone up since I got my hands on it, this isn’t just about opening new branches of my company.</p>
<p>“Now, unlike with the toaster, my husband wasn’t exactly happy with me when I told him I wanted to be my own lab rat, but I think it turned out okay? The idea of repeat surgeries because this thing might need a new battery just didn’t sit well – and yes, I absolutely realize if this one fails, I’ll need extra surgeries. I had surgery in February and it’s holding steady and nothing indicates any adverse reactions or issues. I know we are a ways away from these being mass produced, and I fully expect a call from our insurance company on Monday about this, but think of the possibilities. What other pieces of medical equipment can we revolutionize? How many unnecessary surgeries can we eliminate, meaning shorter wait times for important life saving procedures? How else can we make patients’ lives better.”</p>
<p>As Tony paused, low voices emerged from the crowd as ideas started to bounce around – exactly what Tony had hoped for, getting them thinking and giving him additional equipment he wasn’t aware could be powered by the new batteries he’d created. When they’d talked about it, Tony had admitted he dreamed of Stark Medical launching in the next 5 years, maybe even sooner if they could make it work. By then they’d have enough data on the pacemaker to make it viable, and hopefully they’d add more products to the line as well that might require a shorter testing phase.</p>
<p>Tony carried on with his presentation and Steve felt a surge of pride once more as he watched Tony do what he did best, all thoughts of annoying Doctor Ryan long gone. Because all that mattered tonight was his husband helping to make the world a bit better, one new invention at a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends!! Yes, after way too many months, we finally have a new instalment of ABAC! If you read some of my other works, you'll see I have lots of plans for this year, one of which is to finish ABAC... soon-ish. I gave myself a timeline, which I'm hoping I can stick to, but it's more for my sanity. My biggest regret with this series is that it wasn't properly planned out and I feel like it's floundering a bit. </p>
<p>Anywhos, hope you enjoyed this one, more fun to come, I promise!! Yes, this is set the same day as the last one, and sorta goes with Hey, Jealousy ;) </p>
<p>Chat soon!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>